Willow Rose
Willow Rose was a suspect in the murder investigation of Isaac Hemsworth in The Hanging Trees (Case #45 of Grimsdale) and Jacinta Linares in Exhale All You Can (Case #47 of Grimsdale). Before getting murdered at I’m All Ears (Case #48 of Grimsdale) Profile Murder details While the team were celebrating over Hamilton’s return, Sheriff Loukas barged in the station and told the team that Willow Rose was murdered. Hamilton and Diego decided to investigate the crimescene, where they saw Willow on a ferris wheel, with her ears missing. Killer and motives Chad Edwards turned out to be the killer. After multiple attempts of denying the crime, Chad gave up and confessed, revealing he killed Willow because she overheard him and his sister talking, and that she knows what they truly are. After the confession, Chad pulled off his head, showing two horns on his head and then his shoes showing off his hooves. Diego and Hamilton immediately realized that Chad was a satyr and that since Lisa is his sister, she must be a nymph or a dryad, the female counterparts to a satyr. The duo asked Chad whether his sister was the dryad of immortality, in which Chad confirmed that she is. The duo then begged him to show them to his sister as they need to talk to her, but Chad who was very protective of his sister assumed that they must want to capture her, and so he attacked Diego, causing a bleeding on his head. The satyr then went insane and decided that he will kill both Hamilton and Diego. The satyr was about to attack Hamilton, but before he could reach him, Diego (while holding the bleeding) pulled out his gun and shot the satyr right on his head, killing him instantly. Events Of Criminal Case The Hanging Trees After Diego and Randall lost track of the dryad’s footprints, they decided to return to the station but were interrupted by Willow, who told them she spotted a body at the park. Once they found the body, the duo spoke to Willow who claimed she didn’t witness the victim’s death, but only saw his corpse. The duo eventually learned that the victim’s death was a murder and after learning that Willow starred in the movie, the murder was inspired by, they decided to speak to her. Willow admitted that she caught a glimpse of the victim when he was alive, while his mother was fangirling over her, but she never spoke to him. Willow was found innocent of the crime, but Diego and Randall decided to speak to her, to see whether she spotted the dryad or not. Diego and Randall went to talk to Willow, who was shocked about hearing of the dryad, revealing that she saw the footage of Hamida’s transformation, but she had no idea it was related to Greek Mythology. Willow then revealed she didn’t see a dryad, but she has seen a girl wearing a golden dress at the park. The duo investigated the park, where they found some golden fabric. After seeing the fabric, they spoke to Chief Jones to ask permission in order to use Astrid to lead them to the dryad. After the permission was granted, the duo let Astrid sniff the fabric where they followed her all the way to a mansion. At the mansion they saw Vicky eating lunch with Hamilton in the patio, where Astrid suddenly jumped at Vicky, who wearing a golden dress, and started messing up the table. After the duo restrained Astrid, Vicky started yelling at them, making the duo apologize before running all the way to the station. Exhale All You Can Willow became a suspect after her hat was found at De Felice antique store. Willow asked for descriptions of the victim as she didn’t recognize the name, and when Mia and Diego described her, she admitted that she met the victim and that she was a sweet and elegant lady. Willow was spoken to again over an image which showed she was annoyed of the victim. Willow revealed that she found the victim irritating due to her stalking, but other than that she was fine with her. Case appearances *The Hanging Trees (Case #45 of Grimsdale). *Exhale All You Can (Case #47 of Grimsdale) *I’m All Ears (Case #48 of Grimsdale) Trivia Gallery VRoseGrimsdale.png|Valeria Rose, Willow’s granddaughter